1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to night light arrangements, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved night light toy apparatus wherein the same utilizes an array of sensory gratifying arrangements mounted in association with a night light organization to provide entertainment and sensor education of an infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various night light apparatus has been set forth in the prior art. The instant organization attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by setting forth an organization that provides an entertainment and exercise of various manual skills of an infant or child. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,984 to Spector wherein a night light assembly directs light through a plate member that exudes an aromatic odor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,250 to Spector sets forth a night light assembly providing a further type of aromatic odor in use, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,592 to the same inventor utilizing an aromatic generating capsule for essential use in a night light generating arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,973 to Atalla, et al. sets forth a further example of a night light in cooperation with a further function as an aromatic dispensing arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,162 to Wu sets forth a night light lamp shade arrangement for surroundingly mounting to a night light type bulb.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved night light toy apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.